You're Mine
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: -Update Chapter 3!- Athrun mulai memiliki perasaan suka pada Kira. Athrun yang bertemu Kira di koridor lalu mengajak pemuda itu ke perpustakaan. Namun, saat terpisah untuk mencari buku. Kira tak sengaja melihat Dearka dan Yzak berciuman disana.. -Fic BL-
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting

**Discleamer : Gundam Seed © BANDAI**

**Pairing(s) : Athrun X Kira **

**Rated : T **

**WARNING : AU, Maybe OOC, Shou-ai, BoyXboy, Typo. Don't Read If Don't Like.. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Enjoy! **

**. **

**.**

**. **

Orb Senior High School. Merupakan salah satu sekolah tinggi terkenal di negara maju itu. Memiliki fasilitas serta sarana dan prasarana yang lengkap dan berkualitas. Tidak heran, banyak siswa-siswi lulusan junior high school memilih sekolah menengah atas ini sebagai tempat pilihan belajar selanjutnya.

Dari ujung koridor, telihat seorang pemuda berseragam OSHS dengan kemeja putih dibalut blazer warna hitam dengan dasi warna merah. Serta, celana panjang merah-hitam kotak-kotak, dan sepatu pantopel bewarna hitam.

Warna iris mata yang bewarna emerald, wajah yang tampan, dan rambut bewarna dark blue sebahu yang juga membingkai wajah putihnya, bertubuh tinggi, dan menawan.

Satu kata.

Perfect.

Athrun Zala. 17 tahun. Murid teladan dan populer di sekolah. Sekaligus juga, putra tunggal dari Patrick Zala sang pemegang perusahaan terbesar di Orb. Dan dalam usianya yang sangat muda, ia sudah dipercaya sang ayah untuk mengelola beberapa perusahaan milik ayahnya tersebut. Dan juga, Athrun pun merangkap pula menjadi model di sebuah Production House yang terkenal di Orb. Tak heran, Athrun selalu tampak muncul di media cetak maupun media elektronik.

Karena itu pula, banyak orang yang mengaguminya. Terutama para kaum hawa yang notabene merupakan fansnya saat menjadi model.

¨Ohayou Gozaimasu, Athrun,¨ sapa seseorang, sambil menepuk bahu Athrun.

Athrun menoleh. Lalu membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda bergelombang, tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Athrun membalas senyuman itu, sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu meraih lengan gadis didepannya, dan mencium punggung tangan gadis itu layaknya seorang pangeran yang bertemu sang putri. Setelah itu, Athrun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan senyum yang masih terpajang di wajah tampannya, ¨Ohayou Gozaimasu. Lacus-san,¨

Lacus tersenyum, ¨Tak perlu seformal itu. Ini kan bukan tempat kerja.¨ ujar lacus. Athrun membalas, ¨Berbeda tempat, bukan berarti harus bertingkah semaunya, bukan?¨

Lacus tertawa kecil, ¨Yah, kau benar.¨ mereka pun kembali berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah.

Lacus Clyne. 17 tahun. Seorang gadis cantik dan berhati lembut. Merupakan putri tunggal dari Siegel Clyne yang merupakan rekan bisnis keluarga Zala. Karena itu, Athrun dan Lacus selalu terlihat dekat saat mereka bertemu. Sama seperti Athrun, Lacus pun merangkap pula menjadi seorang model dan juga penyanyi muda yang terkenal yang masih satu production house dengan Athrun. Tak heran pula, kalau mereka berdua digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi, toh. Itu Cuma gosip yang selalu melekat pada orang terkenal. Yaa.. biasalah.

¨Bagaimana? Apa Athrun mau menerima kontrak film itu?¨ tanya Lacus, membuka pembicaraan.

¨Entahlah. Masih kupikirkan. Di dunia modeling saja, aku masih sering absen ketika ada sesi pemotretan. Apa lagi kalau bermain film. Bisa-bisa tidak akan pernah selesai,¨ jawab Athrun sambil tertawa kecil. ¨Oya, Lacus juga ditawari kan?¨

¨Iya. Tapi aku tolak. Karena aku ingin berkonsentrasi pada dunia tarik suara. Dan untuk bermain film, aku belum kepikiran sampai disana.¨

¨Ohh.. aku salut padamu. Tetap konsisten di dunia tarik suara. Tidak heran, album dan singlemu selalu sukses.¨ puji Athrun.

Lacus tertawa kecil, ¨Bukankah kau yang seperti itu? Kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana kau bisa sukses menjalankan perusahaan dan karirmu sebagai model, Athrun-sama?¨ goda Lacus.

¨Um, yeah. Kau benar.¨

¨Kalau begitu, kita berpisah disini. Setelah ini, aku harus bertemu Mu-sensei untuk membahas tentang klub seni.¨ Ujar Lacus.

¨Ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Lacus.¨

¨Ya. Sampai jumpa, Athrun.¨

Dengan itu, mereka berdua pun berpisah di koridor sekolah yang bercabang. Athrun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda tadi.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

¨Ohayou, Athrun-sama..¨ sapa dua gadis.

¨Ohayou.¨ Balas Athrun sambil tersenyum. Sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

¨Kyaa..~ Athrun-sama!¨

¨Huwaaa..~ makin keren saja ya!¨

¨Beruntungnyaaa.. bisa satu sekolah dengannya. Ya kan, Julie?¨

¨Iya! Aku setuju denganmu, Asagi-chan!¨

Athrun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman para fans disekolahnya itu. Ia pun menaiki lift menuju lantai 3 dimana kelasnya berada. Disini pakai lift untuk naik-turun lantai. Kalau tangga, hanya untuk keadaan darurat saja. Disamping itu, naik lift lebih efesien dan efektif dari pada menggunakan tangga.

Pintu lift terbuka. Menunjukkan lantai yang ditujunya sudah sampai. Athrun keluar dengan langkah santai menuju kelasnya. 12 1PA 1. yang disertai juga sapaan-sapaan selamat pagi dari para fans dan juniornya disekolah itu.

¨Santai sekali kau pagi ini, Zala.¨

Athrun menoleh, ¨Tidak juga. Bukankah kau juga, Yzak.¨ Balasnya.

¨Che. Sombong sekali gaya bicaramu,¨ Sinis cowok berambut perak sebahu itu.

¨Kalian ini. Pagi-pagi sudah buat udara panas saja,¨ Sela seorang pemuda berambut kuning dari belakang Yzak. ¨Ohayou, Athrun.¨ Sapanya pada Athrun. Athrun membalas, ¨Ohayou,¨

¨Kalian tak usah akrab begitu didepanku. Menyebalkan!¨ gerutu Yzak, sambil berjalan mendahului Athrun. Tak ketinggalan juga death-glare dari Yzak ke Athrun yang ditanggapi biasa saja oleh pemuda berambut dark blue itu. sedangkan Dearka, hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah uke-nya itu. (Reader: What?)

Dearka menghampiri Athrun. Lalu menepuk pundaknya, ¨Tak usah dipikirkan apa yang dikatakan Yzak. Biasa lagi kedatangan 'tamu bulanan' makanya dia jadi sensitif sekali,¨ canda Dearka sambil tersenyum jahil. Athrun hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan pemuda berkulit coklat itu.

¨Dearka! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat baka!¨ seru Yzak kesal.

¨Nah, Athrun jaa.¨

¨Jaa,¨ kemudian Dearka pun mengejar Yzak yang sudah cabut duluan dari tempat itu. ¨Yzak, tunggu!¨ bisa dengar Athrun suara seruan Dearka yang menggema di koridor itu. ¨Pelankan sedikit suaramu, baka!¨ balas Yzak.

Athrun hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah sepasang seme-uke itu dengan geli. (Reader: What? seme-uke?)

Walaupun tahu temannya itu menjalankan hubungan dengan tak normal yang istilahnya, shi.. 'apel makan apel' (bosan kalau jeruk makan jeruk melulu –plak-) tapi, ia tetap berteman cukup baik dengan mereka –walau Yzak menganggapnya rival-. Namanya juga sudah cinta. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Dijalani saja.

Athrun pun kembali melanjutan perjalanannya ke kelas.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

¨Brengsek! Hajar dia!¨

¨Oke!¨

**Bugh! **

**Uhuk! **

¨Hahaha.. rasakan itu!¨

Langkah Athrun terhenti. Ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh dari arah toilet. Karena penasaran, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sekarang sangat sepi itu.

Pemuda berambut hijau bergelombang pendek, meraih rambut pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan kasar, ¨Brengsek. Eh, kau rasakan akibatnya. Karena berani membantah kami!¨¨ dengan itu, pemuda berambut hijau kembali memukul pemuda didepanya itu.

¨Hei, hei, Shani. Kau jangan bersenang-senang sendirian.¨ Sela rekannya yang lain.

¨Kisato, benar. Kami juga mau bersenang-senang.¨ Ujar rekannya yang terakhir. Lalu menunduk untuk melihat pemuda berambut coklat yang kini terkapar di lantai kamar mandi. Ia pun menarik dengan kasar lengan pemuda berambut coklat itu, lalu menahan tubuh pemuda itu agar tidak terjatuh. ¨Iya kan, Kira-chan,¨ ujarnya sambil menatap mata violet yang sayu itu.

¨Hahaha.. kau benar Orga! Mari kita bersenang-senang dengan anak ini!¨ timpal pemuda berambut hijau bernama Shani itu.

¨Ja-jangan...¨ gumam lirih Kira, kepalanya masih pusing akibat terbentur lantai kamar mandi tadi.

Kisato terkikik kecil, ¨Tenang saja, setelah ini, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang membuatmu melayang.¨ Kembali, tubuh Kira berbenturan lagi dengan lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Kira memekik ketika seragamnya hendak dibuka secara paksa oleh ketiga orang didepannya itu. Sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Kedua tangannya pun ditahan oleh Shani dan Kisato. Sedangkan Orga, berada di atas tubuh Kira dengan tangan kirinya yang membekap mulut Kira agar tidak berteriak.

¨Itadikamasu..¨ gumam Orga sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia pun melonggarkan dasi Kira, dan melepas kancing blezernya. Tak ketinggalan, kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh Kira. Kira memberontak dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Namun nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari tiga orang brengsek itu.

Saat kancing kemeja Kira yang terakhir akan terlepas..

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kerah seragam Orga dari belakang dan..

**Bugh! **

Orang itu pun langsung meninju wajah Orga dengan keras, yang mengakibatkan pemuda berambut see green itu terlempar. Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam. Tak menyangka akan ada orang disini. Terlebih orang yang datang itu...

¨Lepaskan, dia!¨ desis orang itu yang tak lain adalah Athrun.

Mendengar perintah itu, Shani dan Kisato melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kira.

Orga bangkit sambil meludahkan darah dari mulutnya, ¨Cih, ayo pergi!¨ titahnya pada dua orang rekannya itu. Shani dan Kisato berdiri menghampiri Orga, mereka pun pergi dengan pandangan mata yang menatap tajam pada Athrun. Setelah ketiga orang itu pergi, Athrun menghampiri Kira yang kini terduduk sambil meringkuk dengan gemetaran.

Athrun berlutut untuk melihat kondisi pemuda yang baru diselamatkannya itu. Ia pun menyentuh pundak Kira, ¨Kau tidak apa-apa?¨ tanya Athrun lembut. Tubuh itu makin gemetar. Athrun dapat merasakannya. Athrun tak heran dengan sikap pemuda ini. Wajar, karena baru saja pemuda didepannya itu mendapatkan pelecehan seksual.

¨Hei, sudah tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah pergi. Kau aman.¨ Hibur Athrun. Kini Athrun dapat merasakan getaran dari tubuh yang disentuhnya itu mulai berkurang. Kepala berambut coklat itu pun perlahan mendongak.

**Deg!**

Emerald meet violet.

Athrun terpaku. Saat sepasang mata violet menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca ketakutan.

¨Arigatou,¨ ujar Kira pelan.

Athrun tersadar dari lamunannya, ¨A-yeah. Kau tidak apa-apa?¨ tanya Athrun lagi. Kira mengangguk. Lalu ia pun berusaha untuk berdiri. Namun, kepalanya yang masih pusing, membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan gesit, Athrun menahan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan cepat ke dalam pelukannya.

¨Fiuh, kau tidak apa-apa?¨

Kira Cuma terpaku. Lalu mengangguk. ¨Arigatou..¨

¨Lebih baik, kau kuantarkan ke UKS. Tadi kepalamu sempat terbentur lantai kan? Dan lagi, memar diwajahmu harus diobati.¨

¨Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Anu.. maaf..¨ tolak Kira. Sambil menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan Athrun, Athrun tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Ia pun buru-buru melepas pelukannya pada Kira. Lalu dengan bodohnya, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kira. ¨Go-gomenasai.¨ ujarnya Athrun gugup. Untungnya, ia sedang membelakangi Kira. Kalau tidak, ia pasti ketahuan kalau sekarang wajahnya merona merah. (hahaha..)

Kira pun reflek membalikkan tubuhnya. Lalu merapikan seragamnya yang acak-acakkan. Setelah beres, ia pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melihat Athrun yang masih membelakanginya.

¨Anu.. gomen..¨ ujar Kira sambil menatap punggung Athrun dengan pandangan malu-malu.

Mendengar itu,Athrun menghela nafas untuk mengurangi kegugupannya yang ia tak tahu gara-gara apa. Merasa telah cukup, ia kembali membalikkan badan menghadap Kira. Dan lega. Ketika melihat seragam pemuda itu sudah rapi.

Melihat Athrun yang sudah berhadapan dengannya, Kira tersenyum lembut sambil menunduk sekilas, ¨Arigatou..¨ ujarnya dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah manisnya.

'Manis,' batin Athrun yang melihat senyum Kira itu. Ia pun menggleng pelan. 'Hah? Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?' pikir Athrun dalam hati.

Athrun kembali menghela nafas. Lalu menatap Kira dengan salah tingkah, ¨Err.. sebaiknya, sekarang kau ke UKS. Obati dulu semua lukamu,¨ saran Athrun kemudian.

¨A-ha'i..¨ baru Kira akan melangkah, tiba-tiba keseimbangannya kembali goyah. Akibat, rasa sakit di kepala yang kembali menyerangnya. Refkek, Athrun yang melihat itu, langsung kembali menangkap tubuh pemuda itu agar tidak berbenturan dengan lantai kamar mandi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Athrun panik, ¨Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?¨ tak ada respon dari pemuda yang kini ada dalam pelukanya. Sepertinya, Kira kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dengan cepat. Athrun menggendong Kira dengan bridal-style, dan dengan gesit membawa pemuda berambut coklat itu ke UKS.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-TBC- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

A/N: Nyaaaa...~! ! ! Akhirnya, bisa publish cerita di fandom GS….! #potong tumpeng# udah lama banget, Naru suka sama pair ini..! ! ! sayangnya, fic BL di fandom ini sangat jarang sekali... hiks.. T^T.. padahal kalau nonton animenya, sisi Shou-ai-nya kerasa banget! , Walau berasa angsty tapi, bener-bener buat Naru melting liatnyaa… -gaje- #plaak#

Apa lagi pas Athrun dan Kira bertemu… Huwwaaaaa…~ Kira-chaaaaannnnn….! ! ! #nemplok ke Kira# -d'jitak Athrun-

Ayo, dong! Para author fujoshi! Meriahkan juga fandom GS/GSD dengan fic BL...! ! ! #d'hajar rame2#

Gomen, kalau masih ada typo yang bergentayangan dan alurnya kecepatan bin aneh lagi =,='a.. –bows-

O'ya! Untuk tokoh 2 gadis (aslinya ada 3. tapi, lupa siapa namanya.. =.='a) yang menyapa Athrun sama 3 pemuda yang mengeroyok Kira itu, bukan OC lho... mereka ada kok di Gundam Seed. Kalau nggak salah, pas phase-phase 20-han sampai phase terakhir mereka ada (walau phase akhir mereka gugur, sih..XDD).. kalau penasaran, silahkan lihat lagi dianimenya.. O.o'a –Plaak-

So, bagi yang suka fic ini, Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Kira Yamato

**Discleamer : Gundam Seed © BANDAI **

**Pairing(s) : Athrun X Kira **

**Rated : T **

**WARNING : AU, Maybe OOC, Shou-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo. Don't Read If Don't Like.. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Enjoy! **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Chapter 2** **: Kira Yamato**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, sensei?" Tanya Athrun, pada seorang wanita berambut coklat bernama Ramius Murrue.

Ramius tersenyum pada Athrun, "Keadaanya tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah yang terbentur bukan bagian tengkorak belakang. Jadi, tidak membahayakannya,"

Athrun terdiam. Perlahan mata emeraldnya menatap sekilas pada pemuda berambut coklat yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang UKS itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Athrun-kun? Kalian tidak habis berkelahi kan?" tanya Ramius, sembari duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruang UKS itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, sensei. Aku hanya menemukannya sudah tergeletak di lantai toilet," jawab Athrun bohong.

"Kira, Kira Yamato."

"Eh?"

"Nama pemuda yang kau tolong itu, Kira Yamato," ucap Ramius, sembari bangkit dari kursinya. Lalu menghampiri ranjang Kira.

"Anda mengenalnya, sensei?" Tanya Athrun.

"Ya. Sensei mengenal Kira-kun dengan cukup baik," gumamnya, sambil mengelus lembut rambut Kira.

"Ano.. sensei,"

Ramius menoleh pada Athrun yang dibelakangnya, "Ya?"

"Sepertinya, saya harus kembali ke kelas. Kalau Yamato-san sudah sadar, titipkan salam saya untuknya," ujar Athrun sambil menoleh pada Kira sekilas. Lalu kembali menatap Ramius.

"Tentu," sahut Ramius.

Athrun tersenyum sambil menunduk sekilas. Lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu, sebelum ia memegang knop pintu..

"Athrun-kun," Panggil Ramius.

Athrun menoleh, " Ya?"

"Terimakasih telah menolong Kira-kun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Athrun balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan serba putih itu.

Tak lama Athrun pergi. Kira pun tersadar. Iris mata violet itu belum bisa terlalu fokos dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kira-kun?" tanya Ramius, pada pemuda bermata violet itu.

Kira menolehkan kepalanya pada Ramius yang berada disampingnya itu, "...sensei."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO **

.

Athrun melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Maklum, dia sudah terlambat hampir 20 menit. setelah sampai dikelasnya sendiri. Athrun menghela nafas. lalu mengetuk pintu kelasnya itu.

Tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka. Athrun siap lahir batin kena 'ceramah' dari gurunya karena terlambat masuk kelas. Sedikit malu juga mungkin, karena ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat masuk kelas.

"Lho, Athrun? Dari mana saja kau?"

"Dearka? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Athrun heran. Karena yang membukakan pintu kelas adalah Dearka.

"Yei, ini anak malah tanya balik, lagi."

"Badgiruel-sensei belum datang?" tanya Athrun sambil memasuki kelasnya.

Dearka mengikuti Athrun dari belakang, "Beruntunglah kau, Athrun! Sensei horrible itu tidak ada sekarang,"

Athrun duduk dikursinya, "Jam kosong?"

Dearka duduk dengan santai di atas meja samping meja Athrun, "Yup! Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau darimana saja?"

"UKS," jawab Athrun singkat.

Dearka menautkan alis heran, "UKS? Kau sakit?"

"Yaa.. aku habis mengantarkan seseorang,"

"Seseorang? Apakah salah satu penggemar fanatikmu yang pingsan setelah melihatmu?" gurau Dearka, sambil terkikik kecil.

"Hahaha.. bukan. Hanya seseorang yang aku temukan pingsan di toilet," jawab Athrun sedikit berbohong.

"Pingsan? Laki-laki dong?"

"Ya, iyalah. Mana mungkin aku menemukan wanita di toilet pria kan?"

Dearka tertawa kecil, "Hahaha.. siapa tahu salah satu penggemarmu yang nekat kan?"

Athrun menggeleng pasrah melihat candaan dari temannya itu, "Kau ini.."

"Seharusnya kau jangan kembali, Zala. Jadi, aku bisa menulis alfa di buku absen,"

Muncul deh, biang kerok satu. Batin Athrun dan Dearka kompak.

"Maaf, ya. Kalau ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu, Yzak," sindir Athrun sambil menoleh pada Yzak yang kini di samping Dearka.

Yzak menggerutu, "Lain kali, aku akan benar-benar menulis alfa kalau kau terlambat lagi!"

"Sayangnya tidak akan lagi, kok," tantang Athrun.

"Shut up! Kalian ini, tak bisakah akur kalau bertemu?" lerai Dearka.

"Tidak," jawab Yzak tegas, sembari menatap Athrun kesal.

"Hahh.. yare-yare.." gumam Dearka pasrah.

"Dearka, Yzak," panggil Athrun.

Merasa dipanggil. Mereka berdua pun menoleh, "Apa?"

"Di angkatan kita, apa ada yang bernama Kira Yamato?" tanya Athrun.

Dearka dan Yzak saling pandang dengan heran,

"Ha, Kira Yamato?" sahut Dearka.

Athrun mengangguk, "Ya, Kira Yamato. Kalian kenal?"

"Tak biasanya kau bertanya tentang seseorang, Athrun?" tanya Dearka heran, "Memangnya ada urusan apa kau dengan anak yang bernama Kira Yamato itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Kau penasaran karena dia murid baru yang jadi bahan pembicaraan dewan guru, Zala?" timpal Yzak tiba-tiba. Seketika Athrun dan Dearka menatap Yzak dengan penasaran.

"Kau tahu, Yzak?" tanya Athrun.

"Sedikit," ucap Yzak dengan senyum penuh arti terpampang diwajahnya.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-UKS- **

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Kira-kun. Nanti akan kuizinkan kepada guru di kelasmu," saran Ramius, saat melihat Kira beranjak dari ranjang UKS.

Kira menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Arigatou, sensei," tolak Kira halus. "Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," lanjutnya dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Ramius menggeleng pasrah. Dia tahu, Kira adalah anak yang sedikit keras kepala. Jadi, percuma saja kalau mau menghentikannya. Pada dasarnya, Kira memang paling tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain.

"Ya sudah. Kau boleh masuk ke kelasmu," ujar Ramius, sambil merogoh saku jas kerjanya, "Ini. Surat izin masuk kelas. Sensei sudah menduga kalau kau akan tetap kembali ke kelas, " Ramius memberi Kira sebuah kertas, Kira menerimanya sambil tersenyum, "Arigatou, sensei. Permisi." Ujarnya sambil menunduk sekilas.

"Kira-kun," panggil Ramius.

"Ya, sensei?"

Ramius tersenyum, "Temui Athrun-kun nanti. Karena dia yang membawamu kesini tadi,"

"Ha'i." Jawab Kira sambil mengangguk.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

"Hahh.." Athrun menghela nafas, sambil menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Yzak dan Dearka tadi masih sangat mengganggu dipikirannya, 'Kenapa aku jadi tertarik pada Yamato-san. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya,' pikir Athrun heran. 'Tapi, matanya itu..'

"_**Kalau kau mau tahu tentangnya, tanyakan saja pada junior kesayanganmu itu. toh, mereka berdua sekelas," **_

Sepintas Athrun teringat perkataan Yzak padanya, "Jadi, dia kelas 11," Athrun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah lengan, "Sekelas dengan Nicol, ya."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Kira menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu kelasnya. Merasa cukup, ia pun mulai mengetuk pintu bewarna coklat didepannya itu. Tak lama, bunyi khas pintu di buka terdengar. Menampakkan seorang pria berambut pirang tengah menatap Kira.

"Bisa dijelaskan, kenapa kau terlambat, Yamato-kun?" suara baritonnya terdengar di telinga Kira. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tampak gugup. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu. Kira kembali menghela nafas pelan.

"Gomenasai, Sensei. Saya habis dari UKS. Dan ini, surat izinnya." Ucap Kira sembari memberikan sebuah kertas pada gurunya itu,

"Oh. Seharusnya, kalau kau sakit istirahat saja di UKS. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," ucap sang guru.

Kira menggeleng pelan, "Saya sudah lebih baik, sensei. Kalau begitu, apa saya boleh masuk ke kelas?"

Sang guru, atau kita sebut saja Mu ini. terdiam. Membuat Kira yang berhadapan dengannya jadi canggung.

"Ano, sensei," panggil Kira. Mu menyipitkan matanya dan beralih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah muridnya itu. Kira tersentak kaget menyadari wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah gurunya itu.

"Wajahmu kenapa di plester seperti itu, Yamato-kun?" tanya sang guru pirang itu.

Reflek, Kira menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang di plester, "I-ini.. sama sekali tidak apa-apa. tadi hanya terpelesat di toilet dan terbentur dengan lantai," ujar Kira bohong.

Mu mengangguk mengerti, lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, "Kau ini.." ujar Mu sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh masuk." Ujar Mu.

Kira mengangguk, lalu mengekor Mu masuk kedalam kelas.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan kembali pelajaran kita!" seru Mu pada murud-murid dalam kelas itu.

"Ha'i, Sensei!"

"Kira, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Tohru, sambil menepuk pundak Kira dari belakang.

Kira menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "UKS," ujar Kira singkat.

Tohru mengerjapka matanya heran, "UKS?" yang dijawab Kira hanya anggukkan kepala. Lalu, Kira pun kembali berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sekarang dijelaskan oleh sang guru di papan tulis.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

**-Orb Senior High School. At 15.00 pm- **

Tak terasa, bel jam terkhir berbunyi dengan keras. Menandakan kegiatan mengajar hari ini telah usai. Para murid yang mendengar itu, mendesah lega dan bersiap-siap akan pulang. Satu persatu kelas dibubarkan. Hanya meninggalkan siswa yang bertugas untuk piket di kelas.

"Kira, kami duluan." Pamit Tohru dan Sai.

"Iya. Hati-hati," sahut Kira. Yang kebetulan petugas piket hari itu.

Kira beranjak untuk menghapus papan tulis yang baru saja digunakan tadi.

"Yamato-san." Panggil seseorang.

Kira menoleh, "Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku menaikkan bangku-bangku ini? supaya lebih mudah untuk di bersihkan oleh yang lain nanti, " pinta seseorang pemuda berambut hijau.

Kira mengangguk, "Baiklah, Nicol-san."

"Arigatou,"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

Tanpa terasa pukul sudah menunjukkan waktu 15.30 sore. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai hari ini, Kira pun berbenah untuk segera pulang. Bersama dengan petugas piket lainnya, Kira pun meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Aku duluan, Yamato-san." Sahut Nicol dengan ramah.

Kira tersenyum, "Iya, hati-hati, Nicol-san."

"Ya, Jaa.."

"Jaa.."

Setelah melihat Nicol pergi dengan sebuah mobil bewarna hitam mewah. Kira pun menghembuskan nafas lelah. Hari ini, banyak hal yang tak diduganya terjadi. Padahal belum ada 5 bulan ia pindah kesini, ia sudah mendapat berbagai macam hal, contohnya tadi, ia diperlakukan secara kasar oleh seniornya, bahkan hampir di rape pula. Dan tentu saja. Ia tidak lupa dengan pertolongan Athrun padanya saat di toilet tadi.

"Besok, aku harus berterimakasih pada, Zala-senpai, " ungkap Kira

Kira pun melangkah menjauhi gerbang sekolah. Rasanya tak sabar sampai apartement sederhana miliknya, dan menikmati ranjangnya yang hangat dan lembut. Sepertinya dengan tidur, dapat mengurangi keletihannya. Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Kira.

**Tin! Tin!**

Entah mengapa, mendengar bunyi klakson mobil, membuat Kira menghentikan langkah. Dan menoleh ke aras samping kanannya. Sukses mendapati sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz mewah bewarna silver berhenti tepat disampingnya.

Perlahan kaca mobil pun terbuka. Menampakkan sang pengendaranya. Kira terpaku.

"Za-Zala-senpai?"

"Yo! Sendirian?" tanya sang empu mobil yang ternyata Athrun.

"A-ah, iya. A-no.. terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi pagi. Sekali lagi terimakasih, Zala-senpai." Ucap Kira sambil menunduk sekilas.

Athrun tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Kira, membuat Kira mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Hahaha.. kau tahu? Kau sudah mengucapkan terimakasih kepadaku hampir 5 kali,"

"Sou ka?" tanya Kira polos, sembari memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tak menyadari, jika wajahnya kini tampak manis dengan ia bersikap begitu.

**Deg!**

'Ukh, kenapa perasaanku jadi berdebar seperti ini?' pikir Athrun, sambil menatap wajah polos Kira. 'Sikapnya polos sekali.'

"Zala-senpai, Doushita?" tanya Kira.

Athrun tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menggelengkan kepala, "Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah terlalu sore. Lebih baik, kau kuantarkan pulang," tawar Athrun.

"Ti-tidak, terimakasih. Aku berterimakasih atas kebaikkan anda, Zala-senpai. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda," tolak Kira halus.

"Siapa yang direpotkan? Toh, aku yang menawarimu. Malah aku kecewa, lho.. kalau kau menolaknnya." Jawab Athrun.

"Gomenasai, Zala-senpai!" ujar Kira sembari menunduk sekilas.

"Aku tak akan menerima permintaan maafmu, sebelum kau menerima tawaranku, bagaimana?."

"Eh?" Kira tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya, ia mengangguk pelan.

Athrun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, naiklah." ucap Athrun.

Mau tidak mau. Karena terlanjur mengangguk yang artinya menerima, Kira melangkah ke arah pintu mobil yang sebelahnya. Setelah membukanya, ia pun segera naik ke dalam mobil mewah itu.

Melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu sudah duduk tenang di jok sampingnya, dan sudah memakai sabuk pengaman. Athrun bertanya, "Alamatmu, dimana?"

"Ah, gomen, zala-senpai. Di St. Avanueas IX. Apartement Delta,"

"Athrun,"

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja Athrun. Secara pribadi. Aku lebih suka orang memanggilku Athrun," ungkap Athrun.

Kira mengangguk mengerti, "Ba-baik, Athrun-senpai,"

Athrun menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah, kita pulang,"

"Iya,"

Disepanjang perjalanan, Athrun dan Kira hanya saling terdiam. Diantara mereka hanya terdengar suara lantunan lagu yang di putar dari radio mobil. Bosan dengan suasana canggung seperti ini, Athrun membuka suara, "Oya, namamu, siapa?" ujar Athrun basa-basi. Padahal sudah tahu, tapi lebik enak langsung tanya pada orangnya kan?

Kira tampak tesentak, "Gomen, seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku dari awal,"

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa. Jadi namamu?"

"Kira, Kira Yamato. Salam kenal Athrun-senpai." Ucap Kira, sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

Athrun balas tersenyum, sembari melihat Kira dari ekor matanya, "Salam kenal, Kira."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Apartement? Kau tinggal sendirian? Orang tuamu?" tanya Athrun,

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Karena sejak kecil, aku tinggal di panti asuhan," ungkap Kira.

"Ah, gomen! Aku menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, Kira." Ujar Athrun merasa bersalah. Dan cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Kira.

Kira menggeleng, "Tak apa. Tapi, aku masih memiliki adik yang selalu mengunjungiku,"

"Adik? Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama?"

"Iya, itu karena, dia sudah diadopsi orang lain. Saat kami masih di panti asuhan dulu,"

Athrun terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena telah menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Kira. 'Apa yang kau tanyakan bodoh? Memangnya kau ini siapanya Kira?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku menanyakan hal pribadi padamu, Kira. Padahal kita baru saling mengenal," Sesal Athrun.

"Tak apa. Aku senang. Athrun-senpai mau mendengarkan masalahku," ujar Kira sambil tersenyum.

Athrun membalas senyuman itu, "Diluar dugaan. Kau pemuda yang hebat, Kira," gumam Athrun pelan.

"Eh? Apa Athrun –senpai mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kira.

"Hahaha.. tidak, kok."

"O-oh.. "

Mereka kembali terdiam.

Entah mengapa keheningan diantara mereka, membuat Kira merasa mengantuk. Mungkin karena ia memang letih, dan ingin tidur. Ditambah AC mobil yang sejuk menerpanya dengan aroma terapi yang menjadi pengharum mobil itu, serta jok mobil yang lembut dan empuk membuat ia makin merasa nyaman.

"Kudengar, kau baru pindah kesini 5 bulan yang lalu. Kalau boleh tahu, sebelumnya kau tinggal di kota mana?" tanya Athrun mencari topik yang lain, sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan yang ditelusuri mobilnya.

"Plant." Jawab Kira singkat.

"Ohh.. Plant. Kota yang cukup jauh dari Orb." Komentar Athrun singkat, "Kurahap, kau suka berada di Orb, Kira." Lanjutnya, 'Kecuali kejadian tadi pagi, sih.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Iya," gumam Kira.

"Kurasa, kita bisa jadi teman dekat, Kira,"

"Hmm.."

"Sebelumnya, maaf aku tanyakan ini padamu. Tadi pagi, apa yang membuatmu bisa berurusan dengan mereka bertiga?" tanya Athrun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kira?"

"…"

"Kira?"

"…"

Merasa aneh karena Kira tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya. Athrun reflek menghentikan mobilnya, dan langsung menoleh ke arah jok sampingnya, dimana Kira berada.

"Ki.." vakum Athrun. Ketika ia menangkap sosok Kira yang kini tertidur pulas di jok mobilnya. Tanpa sadar, Athrun tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kira yang tertidur. "Dia pasti lelah," gumam Athrun. Lalu, ia pun membuka blazer hitam miliknya. Dan menyampirkannya pada Kira.

"Engh.." erang Kira, sambil menggeliat nyaman.

Athrun kembali tersenyum, "Polos sekali,"

Dan Athrun pun, kembali menjalankan mesin mobilnya.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-****Orb Production House- **

"Yak, bagus! Pandangan matanya coba tetap fokos ke depan kamera. Yak, bagus! Oke, Selesai. Kerja bagus, Lacus-san!" seru seorang photografer rumah produksi itu, pada seorang gadis cantik berambut pink.

"Arigatou, Chiba-san." Kata Lacus, sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, kita break 15 menit!"

"Yoaaa.." koor para kru di sana.

Lacus berjalan menghampiri kursinya, ia pun menghela nafas setelah duduk di kursi itu. "Apa Athrun tidak datang hari ini, Chiba-san?" tanyanya pada sang photogafer yang sedang melap kamera miliknya.

"Athrun? Sepertinya tidak. Mungkin karena hari ini, dia tidak ada jadwal pemotretan. Makanya dia tidak datang." Jawab Chiba.

"Oh.. begitu, ya." Gumam Lacus.

"Oya! Ku dengar, kau menolak tawaran bermain film itu ya, Lacus-san?"

"Iya."

Chiba mendekati Lacus, "Lho, kenapa? Bukannya itu tawaran yang cukup bagus?"

Lacus tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin berkonsentrasi pada dunia tarik suara dan modeling. Untuk bermain film, aku belum kepikiran. Lebih dari itu, menyanyi dan menjadi model adalah duniaku sekarang. Dan bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk para penggemar adalah kepuasan tersendiri untukku," ujar Lacus dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

Chiba tertawa pelan, "Aku bangga memiliki aktris sepertimu, Lacus-san. ayo, berjuang bersama-sama!" seru Chiba.

Lacus mengangguk, "Ha'i."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Kira, bangun. Sudah sampai." Ujar Athrun, sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Kira. Sebenarnya, Athrun tak tega membangunkan Kira yang tampaknya kelelahan. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Dia harus tetap membangunkan Kira.

Menerima guncangan pelan dibahunya, perlahan mata bewarna violet itu pun terbuka.

"Athrun-senpai?" gumamnya, sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Athrun tersenyum, "Sudah sampai,"

Seketika, Kira terbangun. Lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. "Go-gomenasai. Aku ketiduran."

"Tak apa. Tampaknya kau memang lelah, Kira."

"I-iya.." saat itu, Kira baru menyadari ada sebuah blezer yang tersampir di tubuhnya, dan pandangan matanya teralih pada Athrun yang hanya mengenakkan kemeja putih, "Anu.. ini milik Athrun-senpai?" tanya Kira.

"Ah, yeah. Tadi, sepertinya kau kedinginan," kata Athrun.

"Arigatou, Athrun-senpai. Hari ini, aku banyak menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak usah sungkan. Bukankah, sekarang kita teman?"

Kira mengangguk, "Iya. Kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Kira, sembari bersiap akan turun.

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok, Kira." Setelah mendengar ucapan itu dari Athrun, Kira turun dari mobil Athrun. Dan beranjak masuk ke gedung apatementnya.

"Kira!" panggil Athrun,

Kira menoleh pada Athrun yang berada dalam mobil, "Ya?"

Athrun tersenyum, "Besok kau akan ku jemput."

"Eh? Ta-tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Besok akan ku jemput jam 7 pagi, sampai jumpa." Dengan itu, Athrun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kira yang terpaku di depan gedung apartementnya.

"Athrun-senpai.." gumamnya pelan. Entah mengapa, Kira merasakan hal aneh pada hatinya. Yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya apa. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam gedung apartementnya itu.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-TBC- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

A/N: Nyaaa...~ akhirnya bisa update ini chap 2...! ! gomen, kalau update-nya lama. Coz' tugas skul numpuk #orz#.. jadinya, Cuma waktu dikit buat bikin fic.. gomen.. =_='a –bows-

Sekali lagi, gomen kalau ceritanya tambah gaje, typo yang luput dari pengeditan, or alurnya kecepatan.. semoga tidak mengecewakan... ^^v

**-****Balasan Review- **

**#Via-SasuNaru **

-Hehehe.. Sou ka? Syukurlah kalau Via-san suka.. ^^. Ini dah update! Semoga terhibur... :D

**#Nami****chiha yuu-chan **

-Nyaaa..~ Syukurlah kalau Yuu-chan senang sama fic ini.. Yeah, pendapatnya sama! #tos# padahal, pair AthrunKira kan so sweat. Sayangkan kalau gak dijadiin fic.. hehehe.. #d'hajar rame2#

Eh? Di fave? O.o'... Sankyuuu.. –Bows-

Hahaha.. ini udah update! Semoga terhibur... XD!

**#Megami Mayuki **

-Wahahaha... –hug back-

Nyaaa...~ makasih atas pujiannya, Mayuki-chan... ^^

Sou ka? Adegan Athrun nolong Kira manis.. Sebenarnya, Naru gak tega Kira-chan digituin sama 3 orang itu. Mana hampir di rape lagi.. T^T.. Tapi, demi kelancaran cerita terpaksa deh... =.='a #d'injek freedom#

Nyaaa..~ sankyuu udah di fave.. ini dah update! Semoga terhibur...

**#Pearl Jeevas **

-Wahahaha.. –gakbisangomongapa2-

Nyaaa...~ jujur ini review terpanjang yang pernah Naru terima selama menjadi author..#alah

Hahaha.. Athrun genit? –lirik Athrun yang lagi ngasah golok(?)-

Huhuuhu..Sebenarnya, Naru gak tega Kira-chan digituin sama 3 orang itu. Mana hampir di rape lagi.. T^T.. Tapi, demi kelancaran cerita terpaksa deh... =.='a #d'basoka freedom#

Diterusin? O.O.. Hehehe.. maunya juga gitu.. #d'kubur idup2 ma Athrun# XDD

Iya, bisa dibilang ini baru prolog aja.. ^^. Jadi, gomen kalau ada yang gaje disini..-bows-

Nyaaa.. itu rahasia! #d'lempar granat#

Iya, ini udah update! Semoga terhibur.. XDD

PS: Ayo, buat! Naru dukung, Paerl-san! ! ! Ramaikan fandom ini dengan fic Shou-ai..! #d'keroyok massa#

**#Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 **

-Nyaaa..~ Sankyuu… -hug-

Ini udah update! Semoga terhibur... :3

**#Aihsire Atha **

-Nyaaaa...~ Atha-san juga fujoshi, Hore! ! #d'sumpel#

Iya, Naru juga setuju.. ini kan Cuma fanfic.. Unleash Your Imagination.. hehehe.. jadi, sah-sah saja kan kalau ada fic shou-ai. Toh, kalau fic shou-ai dilarang, harusnya dari awal kan semenjak ffn ini di buat? Jadi, selama gak ada larangan buat fic shou-ai, sah-sah saja kan? #curcol#

Tidak juga, Atha-san.. Naru pernah sekali baca fic AthunKira indo (walau angsty..T^T).. karena udah baca fic itu, Naru jadi terdorong buat publish fic ini.. hehehe..^^v

Ini udah update! Semoga terhibur...XDD

=Yosh! Sekian untuk chapter ini..! ! mohon Review-nya…. –mabur- XDD!=


	3. Chapter 3 : Kiss?

**Discleamer : Gundam Seed © BANDAI - SUNRISE INC **

**Pairing(s) : Athrun X Kira, Dearka X Yzak**

**Rated : T **

**WARNING : AU, Maybe OOC, Shou-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo. Don't Read If Don't Like.. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Enjoy! **

**. **

**. **

**.**

A/N: Sebagai permintaan maaf Naru. Karena udah publish telat banget, chapter kali ini Naru buat lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya. Semoga terhibur… :)

**Chapter 3 : Kiss? **

**-Apartement Delta. At. 06.25 pm- **

"_**Gomen, Kira-nii. Minggu ini aku tidak bisa mengunju**__**ngimu." **_

"Tak apa. aku mengerti, Cagalli,"

"_**Tapi, minggu depan nanti, aku pasti mengunjungimu. Jaga diri Kira-nii, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan 'adik' laki-lakiku ini! Jaa.."**_

"Haha.. iya. Kau juga jaga dirimu, Cagalli. Salam untuk Uzumi-sama. Jaa,"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kira menghela nafas sembari menaruh gagang telepon pada tempatnya semula. Ia pun melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Setengah tujuh," gumamnya.

**ooooo**

**"_Besok akan ku jemput jam 7 pagi, sampai jumpa." _**

**ooooo  
**

"Apa Athrun-senpai benar-benar akan menjemput?" gumam Kira, Kira menggeleng, "Mustahil begitu. Aku baru mengenalnya secara langsung kemarin. Siapa tahu, hanya sekedar ucapan saja,"

Jangan heran, Kira memang sudah mengenal Athrun. Tapi, tidak secara langsung. Wajar. Athrun adalah orang yang terkenal yang sering muncul di media massa dan siswa terpopuler di sekolah. Jadi, mana mungkin Kira tak mengenal pemuda berambut dark blue itu. Tapi, untuk secara langsung atau bahasa gaulnya face to face baru kenal kemarin.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang," Kira mengambil tas selempangnya di sofa, lalu beranjak meninggalkan apartement-nya. Tak lupa dikuncinya pintu apartemen bewarna silver itu.

Kira menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang yang ia temui.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yumiko-san,"

"Wah, Ohayou Kira-kun. Sudah mau berangkat ya?"

"Iya.."

"Oh. Hati-hati!"

Kira tersenyum sekilas pada wanita parubaya itu. Lalu, kembali menuruni anak tangga. Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, Kira bergegas keluar dari gedung apartement-nya itu.

Setelah berhasil turun hingga lantai bawah. Kira segera bergegas menuju gerbang.

"Ohayou, Yamato-kun!" sapa security apartement yang kebetulan berada di pos tunggu di dekat gerbang.

"Um, Ohayou, Tsubaragi-san." balas Kira, sambil menunduk sekilas. Lalu, tersenyum dan bergegas keluar gerbang.

Saat ke luar gerbang. Kira terpaku.

"Ohayou, Kira." Sapa Athrun, yang kini berdiri sambil menyender pada mobilnya. Ia memakai topi sport bewarna hitam. Rambut dark blue-nya ia masukan kedalam topi. Sehingga terlihat pendek. Ditambah, sebuah kacamata bewarna hitam menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Membuang rasa kejutnya, Kira menghampiri Athrun yang kini menegakkan tubuhnya.

"O-ohayou, Athrun-senpai," sapa Kira kikuk.

"Ohayou," balas Athrun. Lalu, tersenyum geli, "Kaget?" tanya Athrun.

"U-um, go-gomen. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Athrun-senpai benar-benar akan datang,"

"Ohh.. kita mengobrol dalam mobil saja. Kalau ramai, bisa repot nanti,"

Mengerti maksud Athrun, Kira segera beralih masuk ke mobil itu. Athrun pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman. Athrun membuka kacamata hitamnya, lalu beralih membuka topinya. Sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya agar tidak teralu berantakan. Kira yang berada disamping Athrun, memperhatikan itu dengan tampang kagum seperti penggemar yang secara beruntung memenangkan tiket dinner bareng idolanya yang langka.

Merasa diperhatikan. Athrun menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun.

"A-ah. Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Kira jadi gugup sendiri. Wajarlah. Disampingnya itu kan idola terkenal yang sangat digandrungi. Apalagi oleh kaum hawa termaksud author fic ini. (haha). Dan sekarang berada SATU mobil DENGAN idola ITU.

"Kau pasti heran, ya?" tanya Athrun tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah menjemputmu jam segini," kata Athrun sambil memandang Kira.

Kira menundukkan kepala sambil mengangguk pelan, "Kukira, Athrun-senpai hanya bergurau. Jadi, aku bermaksud untuk berangkat duluan. Gomen," ujarnya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya tanda nervous.

**Puk!**

Kira mendongak ketika ia rasa ada sesuatu atau tepatnya sebuah lengan yang menyentuh kepalanya.

Athrun tersenyum gemas, sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat Kira. "Kau ini, dari tadi membuatku gemas tahu," ujar Athrun jujur. "Baru pertama kali aku bertemu orang sepolos dirimu, Kira."

Kira Cuma bisa terpaku dengan wajah rona merah menghiasi wajah caramelnya. Athrun yang menyadari itu, tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat pemuda disampingnya itu.

Athrun berseru, "Ok! ayo kita berangkat, Kira."

"U-um,"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Setidaknya sudah tidak terasa canggung lagi. Athrun bisa mengajak ngobrol Kira dengan santai dan Kira pun bisa membalasnya dengan akrab. Sesekali tawa menghiasi perbincangan ringan mereka dalam mobil itu.

"Baiklah, aku punya tebak-tebakkan untukmu," tantang Athrun sambil melirik Kira sekilas dari ekor matanya.

"Sou ka? Kalau begitu apa?" balas Kira dengan penasaran.

"Haha.. begini. 4x6 berapa, hm?"

Kira tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja 24!" jawabnya yakin. Mungkin kalau ada orang lain disana. Orang itu pasti akan mengira kalau mereka seperti anak kecil yang baru saja berhasil menghapal perkalian 4. Ya, iyalah. Anak TK juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu.

Athrun tertawa, "Salah,"

Kira sweatdrop, "Salah?"

Athrun mengangguk, "Ya. Yang benar 1000," katanya sambil menahan tawa saat melihat wajah bingung Kira.

"Lho kenapa bisa?" heran Kira sambil mengernyitkan alis. Sejak kapan 4x6 hasilnya bisa berubah dari 24 ke 1000. jauh bangeeeett kali.

Athrun menjawab sambil tetap fokus mengemudi, "Coba saja kau tanya ke tempat penyucian foto, 4x6 berapa." Ujar Athrun.

Mengerti maksud Athrun, Kira merungut, "Itukan harganya. Bukan hasilnya, Athrun-senpai,"

"Sejak awal aku tidak menanyakan 4x6 hasilnya berapakan. Aku Cuma bilang 4x6 berapa. Hehehe." Balas Athrun penuh kebenaran + OOC.

"Ukh.." Kira bungkam. Sedikit tidak menyangka kalau pemuda berambut dark blue itu bisa bercanda juga.

Athrun tertawa puas, "Hahaha.. aku menang,"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kira menyeringai. Athrun yang menyadari itu langsung bergidik, "Kalau begitu, negatif kali negatif jadi apa, Athrun-senpai?" tantang Kira balik.

"What? negatif kali negatif?" tentu saja Athrun tahu jawabannya. Tapi, mengingat pertanyaannya yang diajukan ke Kira tadi. Pasti jawabannya, sama-sama konyol. Athrun berpikir keras.

Kira menunggu dengan senyum yang mencurigakan. Membuat Athrun yang melihat itu sweatdrop. Kemanakah Kira yang polos tadi? Author menjawab. RAHASIA! Tetap di id-. #d'hajared#

"Ukh, Oke. Aku menyerah," ujar Athrun pasrah.

Seketika. Senyum mencurigakan di wajah Kira menghilang. Digantikan dengan tawa polos yang menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja positif, Athrun-senpai. Tidak mungkinkan, Kalau negatif kali negatif hasilnya negatif lagi. Hehehe,"

"Haha.. kau menjebakku,"

"Hehe.. aku yang menang." Ujar Kira sambil memasang tanda peace dengan jari.

Kira menghela nafas, "Hahh.. arigatou, Athrun-senpai,"

Athrun membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kanan jalan, "for what?"

Kira tersenyum, "Untuk pagi ini,"

"Tentu," balas Athrun, 'dan bukan untuk pagi ini saja, Kira.' Tambah Athrun dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa. Mobil yang dikendarai mereka berdua sampai dengan selamat ke sekolah. Setelah memakirkan mobil, Athrun dan Kira pun berjalan bersama-sama ke dalam gedung sekolah.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Tunggu, Yzak! aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Maaf? No thanks!"

"Ayolah.. kau jangan jealous sperti itu,"

Sontak Yzak menghentikan langkahnya, "Jealous kau bilang?"

Daerka berhenti melangkah tepat dihadapan Yzak, "Lalu apa lagi? Kau jealous karena ada siswi junior menembakku tadi kan?"

"Hah? Kenapa tidak sekalian mati saja saat ditembak tadi?" sinis Yzak.

Dearka menghela nafas, "Hahh.. yang pentingkan aku menolaknya, jadi kau tak usah marah-marah, Yzak-koi,"

**Blush! **

Wajah Yzak merona, "Ba-baka! Jangan tambahkan kata 'koi'," rungut Yzak kesal. Tapi gagal. Why? Mana ada wajah kesal dihiasi rona merah dipipi.

Dearka tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Akan kukatakan itu terus sampai kau mau memaafkan aku, bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

"Yzak-koi, Yzak-koi. Yzak-koi, Yzak-koi, yza,-"

"S-stop! Oke! Iya, aku maafkan. Tapi, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Hahaha.. oke, Yzak-koi,"

"Dearka!"

**"Ohayou, Dearka, Yzak!"**

Seketika. dua orang yang habis bertengkar konyol itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil mereka tadi.

"Oh, ohayou, Athrun!" balas Dearka semangat. Sedangkan Yzak hanya merungut tanpa jelas.

"Tumben, pagi-pagi berada di koridor seperti ini?" tanya Athrun.

Dearka melirik Yzak sekilas, lalu nyengir. "Hehe.. tak ada hal khusus kok. Cuma habis dari taman sekolah saja,"

"Taman sekolah?" Athrun mengernyit heran.

"Iyaaa.. begituah!" kata Daerka.

Yzak menyela, "Itu bukan urusanmu, Zala,"

"Sudahlah. Tidak baik pagi-pagi seperti ini kalian berte- ohh! Siapa yang dibelakangmu itu, Athrun!" seru Dearka yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kira dibelakang Athrun.

Athrun tersadar, "Oh, ya. Perkenalkan. Dia Kira Yamato,"

Kira dengan sedikit canggung memperkenalkan dirinya, "Watashi wa Kira Yamato desu. Yoroshiku, senpai,"

"Eh, Yzak Jule." Tanggap Yzak cuek.

Dearka menghampiri Kira dengan cepat, "Dearka Elsman. Yoroshiku ne, Kira-chan!" ujarnya tersenyum, sambil sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kira dengan jelas.

Kira menunduk malu, "U-um. Ano.. senpai," panggil Kira.

"Ya?" ringis Dearka.

"Bisakah, hilangkan embel-embel chan dinamaku?"

Dearka menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tidak bisa. Habis kau manis," goda Dearka.

Kira makin menundukkan kepalanya. Malu, euy!

"Dearka..." panggil Yzak.

Dearka yang merasakan hawa pembunuh yang kuat dibelakangnya segera menoleh kebelakang. Dan sweatdrop mendapati asap pekat bewarna hitam dibelakang Yzak.

**Glek!**

"Baka!" seru Yzak sambil pergi.

"Oh-hey! Tunggu, Yzak! Kalau begitu, Jaa Athrun, Kira-chan!" ucap Dearka, sempat-sempatnya mengedipkan matanya kearah Kira. "Hoy, Yzak!" lalu pergi mengejar sang uke yang sudah masuk tahap 'siaga'. =?= (udah kayak gunung merapi aja)

Athrun tertawa hambar, "Haha.. mereka memang seperti itu. Nah, ayo pergi, Kira."

Kira langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, "I-iya,"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-Mension Yula Atha at. 07.35 pm- **

"Pindah?" Tanya seorang pria berjenggot dan berambut panjang yang terurai rapih pada seorang gadis manis berambut pirang sebahu didepan meja kerjanya itu.

"Bukan pindah, Otou-sama. Hanya untuk 1 bulan saja. Aku mohon!" pintanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Pria paru baya yang memiliki nama lengkap Uzumi Yula Atha ini menghela nafas, "Kau ingin tinggal sementara dengan kakakmu, Cagalli?" tanyanya dengan bijak.

Cagalli menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengangguk antusias, "Iya! Sebenarnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Otou-sama. Walau Kira-nii berkata dengan wajah sok dewasa. Kalu dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tahu dia itu sangat polos. Dan.. dan.. dan.. itu bisa membuatnya bisa dalam bahaya, otou-sama!" seru Cagalli hiperbola.

Uzumi sweatdrop. Dia tahu, betapa sayangnya Cagalli pada Kira. Terkadang Uzumi heran, apakah sifat lembut Cagalli dan sifat keras Kira itu tertukar saat bayi? Yang membuat mereka bertukar sifat. Kira bersifat lembut dan Cagalli bersifat keras. Haha.. mana mungkin.

Cagalli kembali berkata, "Aku sangat gembira. Ketika, Kira-nii pindah ke Orb. Sampai-sampai aku ingin langsung menemuinya dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal di mansion ini. Yah, tapi begitulah Kira-nii. Dengan sok dewasa dia bilang akan tinggal sendiri dan menyewa apartemen. Che, mana jarak apartemennya cukup jauh dari sini," gerutu Cagalli.

Mendengar itu, Uzumi hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu, Cagalli berkata begitu, karena sangat mengkhawatirkan satu-satunya kakak dan keluarga kandungnya yang tersisa. Kalau diingat-ingat. Sudah hampir 7 tahun kakak-adik kembar itu terpisah. Awalnya, Uzumi tidak tega memisahkan mereka, karena memang Uzumi ada di Plant hanya untuk kunjungan kerja.

Tapi, saat ia mengunjungi panti asuhan kecil di Plant untuk sekedar memberi donasi. Ia melihat sepasang kakak-adik yang sedang bermain di taman panti asuhan itu. Dan ia berminat untuk mengadopsi mereka. Namun, ia hanya boleh memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Karena itu sudah aturan dari panti asuhan itu. Dan akhirnya, Uzumi memilih Cagalli. Karena, Kiralah yang meminta Uzumi untuk menjadi orang tua yang selama ini diinginkan oleh Cagalli. Anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun itu, memintanya langsung untuk mengadopsi Cagalli. Uzumi pun mengabulkannya.

Setelah 2 bulan mengadopsi Cagalli. Uzumi harus kembali ke Orb. Dan itu membuat kakak-beradik itu harus berpisah.

"Bagaiman, Otou-sama? Boleh ya? Cuma 1 bulan kok!" seru Cagalli lagi.

Uzumi menghela nafas, "Hahh... baiklah. Tapi, jangan menyusahkan Kira-kun disana." Ujar Uzumi.

"Yei! Sankyuu. Otou-sama memang paling the best deh!" seru Cagalli, sambil menghambur memeluk Otou-samanya.

"Iya, iya." Tanggap Uzumi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap. Terimakasih, otou-sama!" pamit Cagalli sambil keluar dari ruangan kerja Uzumi.

Setelah Cagalli pergi, Uzumi kembali menghela nafas, "Hahh.. dasar anak muda,"

Cagalli sangat puas dengan keputusan Uzumi yang memperbolehkannya tinggal sementara waktu bersama sang kakak. Karena saat Kira masih tinggal di Plant, ia dan Kira hanya kirim pesan lewat email atau alat komunikasi apapun. Agar kerinduan diantara kakak-beradik itu sedikit terobati. Dan sekarang, saat Kira pindah ke Orb. Cagalli hanya bisa mengunjunginya seminggu sekali. Karena, memang Kira menolak untuk tinggal di mansion Yula Atha dengan alasan takut merepotkan. Jadilah, ia menyewa sebuah kamar apartemen yang sekaligus dekat dengan sekolahnya baru di Orb.

Lalu perjalanan dari mansion Yula Atha ke apartemen Delta (tempat Kira tinggal) dapat memakan waktu 4 jam menggunakan mobil.

"Aku akan buat kejutan untuk Kira-nii. Dia pasti kaget. Hehehe.."

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Sesuai janji sensei minggu lalu, hari ini kita akan adakan lari maraton!" seru sang guru yang memiliki rambut jambang yang cukup panjang.

"Ya, sensei!" seru murid-murid malas. Ya, maklum. Sebagian murid tidak terlalu suka dan menganggap maraton itu olah raga yang sangat melelahkan.

"Baiklah. Sensei akan membagi kalian menjadi 6 regu yang terdiri dari 5 orang. Sensei akan atur sesuai absen!" seru sang guru bernama Andrew Waltfeld itu, "Baiklah! Regu pertama. Ahiru Makoto, Akaba Hazami, Albert Chrishtoper, Ana Julia, Arui Seiran."

"Ha'i Sensei!"

"Selanjutnya, regu 2!..."

"Yah, sepertinya kita tidak seregu, Kira," sesal tohru kecewa.

"Ini kan Cuma sementara. Tohru." Sela Sai. Yang berada dibarisan didepan Kira dan Tohru.

"Tapi sama saja, aku tidak seregu dengan Kira, tahu! Jadi lawan lagi!" keluh pemuda berambut coklat bergelombang pendek itu lagi.

"Hahh.. terserah,"

Kira Cuma bisa tersenyum maklum. Melihat dua temannya itu.

"Oya, tadi pagi kau bersama Athrun-senpai kan, Kira?" tanya Sai.

"Hah? Apa benar itu, Kira?" kali ini Tohru yang bicara.

Kira mengangguk, "I-iya."

Tohru bertanya heran, "Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, kok."

"Begitu." Komen Sai.

Tohru langsung memeluk Kira dari samping, "Tidak boleh! Kira akan kulindungi!"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Lalu Miriallia bagaimana?" kata Sai sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja! Akan kulindungi juga. Diakan pacarku. Kalau Kira kan sudah kuanggap adikku!" bela Tohru.

"Yayaya.."

"Haaa.. gomen ne, Tohru. Aku ti-tidak bisa bernafas.." gumam Kira dalam pelukan Tohru.

Seketika, Tohru melepas pelukannya dan langsung nyengir minta maaf.

"...Kaji Kurodo, Kira Yamato!" ujar Andrew menyebut nama regu selanjutnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kira langsung menuju regunya, "Aku duluan, Tohru, Sai."

"Iya," tanggap Sai.

"Kiraaaaaa..~" panggil Tohru lebay. Kayak nggak rela Kira pergi. (Tohru: Emang nggak rela, baka!)

Sai lansung menyeret Tohru yang hendak mengekor Kira, "Kita diregu terakhir, Tohru," ucapnya cuek.

"Nooo! Aku tidak mau seregu denganmu Kiraaa...~"

Kira hanya menggeleng melihat temannya itu. Tapi, ia bersyukur. Memilki teman-teman yang peduli padanya. 'Rasanya, aku akan betah di sekolah ini. asalkan ada teman-teman disampingku. Aku rasa aku bisa bertahan.' Pikirnya. Melupakan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang ia pernah terima di sekolah ini.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-1****2 IPA I- **

"Ckckck.. aku tidak menyangka. Setelah kau tahu orangnya, kau langsung akrab dengannya, Athrun"

"Haha.. aku hanya berteman dengan Kira, Dearka."

Dearka langsung merangkul pundak Athrun, "Kuberi tahu, Kira-chan itu sangat manis, Athrun. Melebihi gadis-gadis yang pernah kau pacari. Aku berani bertaruh, kalau banyak yang menyukainya. Terutama para seme yang ganas di sekolah ini!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Athrun.

"Maksudku begini. Pasti banyak yang mengincar Kira-chan. Terlebih, aku bisa melihat kalau dia itu sangat polos,"

'Benar,' tanggap Athrun dalam hati.

Dearka menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu bersandar pada meja disamping meja Athrun. "Aku juga tidak heran, kalau kau akan menyukai anak itu, Athrun. Ayolah, mumpung kau sedang jomblo sekarang!"

**Blush! **

Wajah Athrun merona merah, "M-maksudmu?"

"Hahaha.. tanpa kuberi tahu, kau pasti tahu maksudku, Athrun-kun," goda Dearka.

"Ti-tidak juga. Aku hanya beteman dengan Kira,"

"Yang benar, hm? Sayang lho, kalau melewatkan hal bagus seperti Kira,"

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Yzak," tanya Athrun. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jujur saja padaku, hm?"

Athrun langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Sudahlah. Aku mau keluar dulu." Lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Dearka yang kini tersenyum geli melihat temannya itu.

Saat Athrun membuka pintu geser kelas untuk keluar. Athrun agak terkejut mendapati Lacus didepannya. Ternyata ia dan Lacus tadi membuka pintu secara bersamaan.

Lacus tersenyum lembut khasnya, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Athrun."

"Ya. Ohayou, Lacus,"

Lacus menoleh kearah belakang Athrun, lalu menghela nafas lega. "Ara-ara. Syukurlah. Gurunya tidak ada,"

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau tambah sibuk ya?" tanya Athrun.

"Um. Aku sedang dalam pembuatan album baru. Jadi, aku harus lebih bekerja keras lagi,"

"Kau pasti bisa, Lacus. Nah, aku mau ke perputakaan dulu, jaa," pamit Athrun,

"Athrun," panggil Lacus.

"Ya?"

" Hari ini, kau ada jadwal pemotretan?" tanya Lacus.

"Sepertinya, iya. Mungkin sekitar jam 5 sore nanti,"

"Baiklah, Ganbatte, Athrun," ujar Lacus sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Fiuh! Capenyaaa.."

"Sudah cepat ganti seragam, Tohru. 20 menit lagi. Kita harus masuk kelas."

Kini mereka bertiga tengah berada diruang ganti. Tinggal mereka bertiga diruangan itu. Karena, yang lain sudah duluan keluar.

"Aku tahu, Sai. Oh ya, Kira. Pulang sekolah nanti, kita pulang sama-sama. Sekalian kita mampir sebentar ke toka game. Aku mau membeli CD game baru."

Kira menutup lokernya, lalu menoleh pada Tohru, "Baiklah, aku ikut, Tohru."

"Yosh! Kau juga ikut, Sai!"

"Ya, kurasa itu tidak buruk juga," komen pemuda berkaca mata itu singkat.

"Oya, Kira." Celetuk Sai pada Kira di loker sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Ini mengenai Athrun-senpai,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kira.

"Sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu akrab dengannya. Bagus sih, punya teman seorang idola dan siswa jenius, tapi, ada rumor yang kurang baik yang melekat dengannya,"

Kira mengernyitkan alis mendengar penuturan Sai itu, "Benarkah itu?"

Tohru ikut nimbrung, "Wajar, kalau Kira tidak tahu, ya. Kira kan anak baru disini. Sebenarnya, Athrun-senpai itu..." Tohru sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan menyuruh Kira untuk mendekat padanya. Kira pun menghampiri Tohru. Setelah itu, Tohru membisikkan sesuatu pada Kira.

"P-play boy? Sou ka?" reaksi Kira setelah dibisikkan oleh Tohru.

"Yup! Dan sekarang, kabarnya ia mengincar Lacus-san. Ditambah, ia juga berteman dengan Dearka-senpai dan Yzak-senpai yang pacaran," sambung Tohru.

" Ya, walau begitu, dia tetap masih menjadi idola yang digandrungi para gadis," tambah Sai.

"Makanya, aku tidak mau, kalau Kira yang polos diracuni oleh baka-senpai itu," komen Tohru.

"Uh-um.. tapi, kurasa Athrun-senpai tidak seperti itu. Lalu, Dearka-senpai dan Yzak-senpai sepertinya orang baik," ujar Kira.

"Hah?" kaget Tohru dan Sai.

"Iya. Kurasa tidak masalah berteman dengan mereka. Mereka juga berhak mendapatkan teman kan? Kalau begitu, aku kelas duluan, Tohru, Sai," pamit Kira langsung pergi dari ruang ganti.

"Kira?" gumam Sai.

"Nooo! Kira sudah diracuni oleh baka-senpai ituu! !" jerit Tohru lebay.

**Puk! **

"Cepat ganti seragammu itu, Tohru!" seru Sai, sembari melempar baju seragam Tohru yang ia ambil dari loker Tohru yang memang sudah dibuka empunya sejak awal.

"Ukh, iya, iya."

Sai menggeleng pasrah, "Kau ini,"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

Kira berjalan dengan langkah perlahan menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, Kira tidak memikirkan perkataan Tohru dan Sai mengenai Athrun. Yang penting, selama bersama Athrun ia bisa akrab dengannya. Dan lagi, Athrun sangat baik padanya. Mengenai Dearka dan Yzak pun, ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Jadi, bukan berarti karena alasan itu, ia menjauhi mereka bertiga. Toh, itu hak mereka untuk melakukan apapun.

"Kira!"

Kira mendongak ke depan, dan terpaku dengan sosok Athrun yang tengah melangkah kearahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"A-Athrun-senpai?"

"Yo! Kenapa jam segini ada diluar kelas?"

"Itu, karena baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga, dan sekarang aku bermaksud untuk ke kelas. Athrun-senpai sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Ohh.." komen Athrun singkat, "Gurunya sedang berhalangan hadir, jadi jam kosong. Oya` bukankah setiap pelajaran olah raga ada waktu untuk istirahat kan?" tanya Athrun.

Kira mengangguk, "Um. Sekarang tinggal 15 menit lagi,"

"Mau ikut ke perpustakaan?" ajak Athrun.

Kira tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengangguk. "Tentu,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

"Iya,"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan, Athrun dan Kira langsung sibuk mencari buku yang akan dibacanya. Perpustakaan kini sangat sepi. Wajar sangat sepi, karena ini masih jam mengajar. Cuma ada penjaga perpustakaan yang betah banget duduk dimejanya.

"Kira, aku kesebelah sana dulu. Sepertinya buku yang kucari tidak ada dibagian ini,"

"Um,"

Lalu Athrun dan Kira pun berpisah. Kira berkeliling perpustakaan melihat buku-buku yang tertata rapih disetiap lemari. Ia pun tampak kagum dengan koleksi buku-buku disini yang sangat lengkap. Perpustakaan ini pun sangat luas.

"Jadi, seperti ada di toko buku," komen Kira.

"**Kau masih marah. Hm?" **

Langkah Kira terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang. Karena penasaran, ia pun menghampiri sumber suara.

"_Urusai! __Kenapa kau tahu aku disini?" _

Kira sedikit mengintip dari balik lemari penyimpanan buku. Dan melihat dua orang senpai yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi. Dengan gugup ia memperhatikan Dearka dan Yzak.

Kini Yzak sedang terduduk di kursi perpustakaan dan Dearka memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Kira menelan ludah.

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf koi.. tadi pagi aku hanya becanda dengan anak itu," bisik Dearka yang samar-samar masih bisa didengar Kira.

"Che, I don't care!" gusar Yzak.

Dearka meniup pelan tengkuk Yzak. Membuat pemuda berambut perak sebahu itu merinding, Yzak langsung berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Dearka melepas pelukannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka? !" seru Yzak kesal.

Deraka tersenyum. Lalu memojokkan Yzak ke meja baca. "Kau mau lanjut, Yzak?" Tanya Dearka dengan suara yang menggoda, wajah Yzak merona.

"Menyingkir dariku! Sebelum ada orang yang melihat ini!" perintah Yzak.

Dearka menyeringai, "Tidak apakan. Toh, tempat ini sepi. Lagian, hubungan kita ini bukan rahasia lagi di sekolah ini kan?"

"Ukh. Pokoknya, menyingkir da-,"

Sebelum Yzak melanjutkan perkatannya. Bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu dikunci oleh bibir Dearka. Yzak tampak terkejut. Namun, perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup untuk merasakan sentuhan dari Dearka itu. Ia akui. Ia menikmatinya.

Kira membatu melihat adegan ciuman yang baru ia lihat pertama kali selama hidupnya 16 tahun ini. Tentu saja ia pernah lihat adegan ciuman sebelumnya. Tapi, itu pun Cuma beberapa kali di film dan yang melakukannya pria-wanita. Bukan pria-pria. Sudah begitu, ia melihat langsung didepan matanya. Wajah caramelnya pun memerah hebat. Walau sudah tahu kabar bahwa Dearka dan Yzak ada hubungan spesial. Tapi, dia masih belum percaya dengan penglihatannya itu.

Karena takut ketahuan, Kira perlahan mundur kebelakang. Dan sialnya, ia menabrak lemari dibelakangnya yang menghasilkan suara 'Dugh' yang cukup keras.

Dearka melepas ciumannya itu. Yzak pun tampak terkejut dengan suara yang didengarnya tadi.

"Siapa itu?" seru Dearka.

'Gawat!' batin Kira panik. Ia pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu dengan sedikit buru-buru. Agar tak ketahuan bahwa ia mengintip mereka.

Setelah dirasa aman. Kira pun terduduk di lantai linoleum ruangan perputakaan itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Wajahnya pun masih memerah. Kira tampak menghela nafas. Menetralisir debar jantungnya. Sumpah! Yang tadi itu hampir saja!

Entah mengapa, ketika melihat adegan ciuman tadi, ia jadi teringat kejadian saat ia hampir dirape di Toilet kemarin. Dan itu membuatnya jadi sedikit takut.

"Kira?" panggil Athrun heran yang menemukan Kira sedang terduduk dilantai perpustakann dengan wajah pucat.

Kira mendongak, "A-Athrun-senpai?"

"Kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?" tanya Athrun khawatir.

Kira menggeleng, "Tidak kok,"

Athrun menghampiri Kira dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kira berdiri, "Lalu kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja," gurau Athrun.

Kira menerima uluran tangan itu dan bediri, "Anu, Athrun-senpai," panggil Kira.

"Ya?"

"Se-sebaiknya, aku kembali ke kelas. Waktu istirahat olah raga sebentar lagi habis. A-aku permisi dulu," pamit Kira segera.

"Um, ya. Silahkan." Athrun agak heran dengan sikap Kira itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa mencegah saat Kira pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun heran pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Athrun/Zala?"** panggil Dearka dan Yzak bersamaan.

"Kalian? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Athrun heran.

"Jadi kau yang tadi melihat kami berdua ya?" kata Dearka lega.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Athrun.

"Che. Tadi kau yang melihat kami berciumankan?" Decak Yzak.

"Ci-ciuman? Jangan-jangan.." Athrun menelan ludah, 'Kiralah yang melihat mereka berciuman?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hoy! Kenapa, Thrun!" seru Dearka yang aneh melihat reaksi Athrun.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Dearka. Athrun lansung belari cepat keluar perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Dearka dan Yzak yang terbengong heran melihat aksinya itu.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya pasangan itu bersamaan.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Tunggu, Kira!"

Mendengar suara yang sudah familiar ditelingnya, sontak Kira menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh kebelakang. Sukses mendapati sang senpai tengah menghampirinya. Kira tentu cukup terkejut dengan Athrun yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"A-ada apa, Athrun-senpai?" tanya Kira, setelah Athrun berada tepat dihadapannya. Athrun mengatur nafas sejenak setelah berlari cukup kencang untuk mengejar Kira.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sembari menatap mata violet Kira.

"A-aku.." jawabnya gugup sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Athrun menghela nafas, "Tolong jangan menganggap mereka 'aneh', ya." Pinta Athrun. Mengerti maksud Athrun, Kira langsung menggeleng.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap mereka 'aneh'..." Kira terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali berkata, "Hanya saja. Aku terkejut saat mereka be-ber.. ciuman," ujar Kira pelan diakhir kalimatnya lengkap dengan wajah merona merah manis.

Athrun tersenyum kecil, "Kau baru pertama kali melihat hal itu?" tanya pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Kira mengangguk kecil, "Ta-tapi, aku pernah melihat 'Itu' di film beberapa kali, kok!" ujarnya.

Athrun tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Kira. Dia tahu, kalu pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak terima kalau hal seperti ciuman adalah yang pertama kali dilihatnya tadi. Melihat Athrun yang tertawa, tentu saja membuat wajah Kira merona merah karena malu.

"Hahaha.. gomen. Aku jadi tertawa seperti ini. Tapi, kau benar-benar polos, Kira." ujar Athrun. Kira makin menunduk malu, setelah Athrun berkata seperti itu.

"Kira?" panggil Athrun. Seketika, Kira yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan terpaku saat wajah Athrun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut coklat itu menelan ludah, "A-Athrun-senpai," gumamnya saat wajah Athrun makin mendekat.

Deru nafas pemuda berambut dark blue itu yang teratur dapat dirasakan oleh Kira. Saat itu, Kira dapat melihat dengan jelas ketampanan wajah pemuda berambut dark blue itu. Kulit yang putih bersih, mata emeraldnya yang tampak tajam namun berkilau menawan, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang tipis. Kira jadi makin gelagapan dibuatnya. Apa lagi, harum maskulin kini merasuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Reflek, Kira pun langsung memejamkan mata erat. Degup jantung pemuda bermata violet itu pun makin kencang.

Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan dikepalanya. Kira pun langsung membuka matanya dan mendongak.

"Ada kotoran dirambutmu," ujar Athrun singkat. Lalu mengambil jarak dari Kira. "Lho? Kau kenapa?" tanya Athrun yang heran melihat Kira yang tiba-tiba mematung dengan rona merah dipipi.

Kira menggeleng cepat. Dalam hati, ia merutuki pikirannya yang berpikiran tidak-tidak tentang senpainya itu, "Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa," gugup Kira berusaha bersikap biasa saja. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku permisi, senpai." Pamit Kira.

Athrun mengangguk, "Yeah, jaa mata ne,"

Kira mengangguk kecil, "Jaa mata ne," lalu sosok Kira pun beranjak pergi menjauh dari Athrun. Setelah Kira pergi, Athrun langsung bersender pada dinding koridor itu. Lalu menghela nafas,

"Tadi hampir saja aku tidak dapat menahan diriku. Hahh.. sepertinya, Dearka benar. Kalau _aku menyukai Kira," _

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

**-TBC- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-**Gomen update-nya lama… =,='a #bows#

Akhir-akhir ini FFN lagi error dan buat Naru jadi malas untuk update.. #didepak# tapi, demi reader yang baik naru usahakan update! Sebelumnya, FD Naru rusak dan buat semua file fic yang harus diupdate ikut raib.. dan itu buat Naru harus ketik ulang. Celakanya, Doc yang ada di lappie dah naru hapus. #baka

Oya` mengenai tebak-tebakkan garing di atas. Itu Naru dapat dari senior Naru di OSIS. Waktu itu, ada persiapan kegiatan di sekolah Naru. Dan pas lagi istirahat, ada senior Naru yang nyeletuk tebak-tebakkan itu. Alhasil, semua anggota OSIS yang lagi istirahat bareng2 langsung pada ketawa denger jawabannya. Hehehe..

Mungkin pada nggak nyangka, Naru buat Athrun play boy disini. Naru Cuma ngikutin perannya yang di GSD, kok. Ukh.. di GSD Athrun keliatan banget kayak play boy.. =,=' #ditendang Justice# Tapi, ke play boy-annya belum kelihatan sekarang. Naru akan buat kejutan di chapter 4 nanti… kukuku.. #Evil Smile

Jadi, sekali lagi gomen. Kalau update-nya lama banget terus ceritnya jadi gaje kayak gini, gomeeeeennnnnnn! ! TT^TT

Oke! Mari kita balas review yang masuk pada chapter kemarin…

**-Balasan Review- **

**#NamiChiha yuu-chan **

-Huwwwaaa.. gomen telat update! , #bows#

Makasih review-nya, Ini sudah update! Semoga terhibur… ^^v

**#Via-SasuNaru **

-Hehe.. #evil smirk

Hubungan Athrun dan Lacus? Hehe.. itu rahasia! –plak-

Makasih review-nya, ini sudah update! Semoga terhibur.. ^^v

**#Megami Mayuki **

-Huwaaaa… makasih.. ,#hug#

Kira OOC nggak disini? Habis, character-nya di Gundam Seed polos banget! Beda ma Kira di Gundam Seed Destiny yang udah sedikit dewasa. Dikit sih… =,='a #diinjek freedom#

Sou ka nggak ada typo? Yei! Berhasil! #girang

Ini sudah update! Semoga terhibur... ^^v

**#AsranZARA **

-Hehehe... #grin

Makasih atas review-nya, Asran-san.. ^^v

Ini sudah update! Semoga terhibur... XDD

**#Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 **

-Nyaaaaaa.. ~ Sankyuuu...! #hug#

Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Gomen kalau masih pendek.. -bows- Makasih atas review-nya.. ^^v

Ini sudah update! Semoga terhibur... :D

** #Rafi Orion Black **

-Hahaha.. tak apa..^^. Rafi-kun udah mampir untuk baca aja, Naru udah seneng kok.. XDD

ini udah update. semoga terhibur... :)

**-Yosh! Sekian untuk chapter kali ini! Mohon review-nya... XDD **

**jaa mata ne ashita, minna..! ! ! #mabur#**


End file.
